heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonel Blink
Colonel Blink (tagline: "The Short-Gighted Gink") was a fictional character in a comic strip in the UK comic The Beezer, first appearing in November 1958. Denis Gifford in his Encyclopedia of Comic Characters (1987) attributes his creation to "Carmichael." These days he occasionally appears in the reprint Classics from the Comics series. The strip was drawn by Tom Bannister for the majority of its run, with a few later strips being drawn by Bill Ritchie and Gordon Bell in the same style as Bannister. The main source of the fun of these one-page stories was the combination of Blink's bluff, no-nonsense blimpish ways and his disastrous short-sightedness. With the usual comic disregard for foolish internal consistencies, every other story involved his driving down the road in a car that had obviously seen the dawn of the Edwardian era. Although Blink was "known to the police" for various misdemeanours involving often lunatic examples of mistaken identity he was never pulled over for dangerous driving. Aiding and abetting Blink were: * The ever-patient "Auntie," who acts as housekeeper, and who, despite her name was obviously considerably younger than the Colonel * Rover the dog, who needs to be even more patient as he's often mistaken for lions, bears, rugs or insurance salesmen * Next-door neighbour Cartright, often the innocent victim of some misunderstanding or other (him being accidentally covered in grass clippings leads Blink to shout approvingly: "Got a monkey to cut the hedge, eh Cartright? Dashed clever idea!") *Blinky . This character became so popular that he was given his own comic strip in The Beezer and The Dandy * Sundry nephews and small boys, as motive forces, Greek chorus and/or astonished by-standers * a group of rioters who bully the colnel * The long-suffering local constabulary The charm of the stories lies in the utter lack of malice in Colonel Blink: the madcap adventures are an escalating sequence of disasters based on innocent and often very well-meaning intent. A very similar character to Colonel Blink is Mr. Magoo, who also gets himself and others in trouble due to his short-sightedness. He was reinvented as a short-sighted teenager with pink glasses under the name Blinky in The Dandy between 1993 and 2011. He later appeared in the 2012 annual but has never again appeared in the comic . Colonel Blink has been parodied in Viz as "Colonel Blimp the short-sighted gimp". The character was much the same as his Beezer origin, except that he was a BDSM fan. The character is referred to as a Colonel in the strip's title but the character having been in the army is rarely mentioned in the strip's itself. However in one strip it refers to the characters time in the military and says he became colonel but leaves a lot of questions unanswered. In another, it mentions that he had an old war wound that still required attention by a doctor, although whether this was the reason for him leaving the army was never explained. References Category:DC Thomson Comics strips Category:Comics characters